sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystic Isles: Undercover Fairies
"The Mystic Isles: Undercover Fairies" is an one hundred and first episode of Sofia the First. Plot On the Mystic Isles, Sofia and Chrysta have just completed a training session and are currently walking around the Isle of Fairies. Chrysta invites Sofia over for tea at her house. Shocked, Sofia notes that Chrysta certainly has changed since the events on Wassailia; as she’s acting nicer and friendly and not as aggressive. Chrysta tells her that everyone loves the new her. To prove her point, she flies up to say hello to two Fairies who fly away screaming. Sofia asks Chrysta what was that about and Chrysta explains that she never fit in among most of the other fairies, who want nothing to do with her. When they get to Chrysta's house, they find an old Fairy sleeping on Chrysta's porch. Chrysta recognizes him as Snoozle and wakes him up. Snoozle tells her he needs her help right away before abruptly falling back asleep. Sofia asks him if he's okay and Chrysta explains that Snoozle is a Dream Fairy, a Fairy whose dreams always come true and he predicts the future. Snoozle proves this when he wakes up and tells Sofia to take a step to her left immediately. Sofia does so in time to catch a Fairy baby to her mother's relief. Chrysta asks Snoozle what his dream was and he explains that someone is trying to steal all the magic from the Pixie Cup. Snoozle and Chrysta explain to Sofia that the Pixie Cup is a magic blossom that only opens once a year. Young Fairies must pass a test in order to get their magic wands from the Pixie Cup when it opens. If someone steals all the magic from the Pixie Cup no Fairy will ever get a magic wand again and the beautiful magical things Fairies do will vanish forever. Sofia asserts that they have to prevent this and Chrysta asks Snoozle who the thief is. Snoozle tells them that he didn't see a face, but he did dream of Blue Butter, to Sofia's confusion. Snoozle explains that if they look for Blue Butter they will find the thief. Chrysta tells Sofia that if they're going to protect the Pixie Cup from a thief they need to be there when the blossom opens, which is this very day. Chrysta also points out that only Fairies taking the Pixie Cup Test are allowed in the Fairy Forest. Sofia suggests they go undercover as such Fairies. Chrysta asks Sofia how she going to do that since she isn't a Fairy. Sofia reveals her Amulet gives her the ability to turn into a Mermaid and then uses it to turn into a Fairy. Chrysta also voices how she might not be much help as she failed the Pixie Cup Test due to being different from the other Fairies. All stereotypical fairies are delicate and elegant while Chrysta is outgoing and strong because her dream was to be a Protector. Sofia offers to coach her to being a conventional Fairy, due to how similar to how it is to being Royalty. The pair head to the Fairy Forest. Sofia and Chrysta arrive in the Fairy Forest and meet the other Fairies: Etheria, an Air Fairy from Upper Breezia, Flurry, a Frost Fairy, and an unnamed third Fairy. Sofia introduces herself as an exchange Fairy from the Ever Realm. Sofia decides that one of the three Fairies is the thief since only those who are allowed in the Fairy Forest have a chance to steal the Pixie Cup. Suddenly, Bridget the Forest Keeper shows up and leads them to where they will take the Test. On the way, Sofia asks Chrysta why she's allowed in to which Chrysta explains that Bridget is a Brownie, a wingless Fairy. They conclude that Bridget also didn’t earn her wand. When they arrive, they meet the Pixie Cup Test's Judge: The Sugar Plum Fairy. She was the same judge who failed Chrysta when she was little. The Sugar Plum Fairy easily recognizes Chrysta as the fairy who acted differently, but Chrysta assures her she’s changed for the better. The Sugar Plum Fairy tells them the Test will be divided into three stages and if they fail even one they fail the whole test. The first phase is Dew Dabbing. At first, Chrysta dabs too fast, causing some flowers to get too much dew, until Sofia tells her to dab gently. When Flurry sneaks away, Sofia begins to suspect that she's the thief, to which Chrysta tells her not to jump to conclusions. The Sugar Plum Fairy passes everyone. They then move on to the next stage of the test: The Tooth Pull, the stage Snoozle is part of. The fairies have to take the tooth from under Snoozle without waking him up and leave him a gift. Bridget brings the tooth to which the Sugar Plum Fairy tells her to wash her hands. Flurry takes the first turn. Sofia watches her and realizes she went first just to sneak away again. Sofia goes after her. However, just when it looked like Flurry was revealing her hidden bad side, Sofia discovers she's just gathering flowers to make corsages for everyone. Flurry was innocent after all. Bridget comes over to tell Sofia that it's her turn. Sofia shows her kindness which surprises her because no one ever apologizes or picked up her shovel for her. The Sugar Plum Fairy passes everyone, but not Chrysta. After switching the tooth, the gift must something nice, but she made a dragon instead of a swan. Chrysta however, explains that dragons are nice when they get calmed downed. Surprised by the difference, the Sugar Plum Fairy passes her after all. During lunch, Flurry and Etheria give Chrysta a makeover, during which she takes her Enchantlet off, which she never did before. Meanwhile, Bridget is eating for which the Sugar Plum Fairy tells her to stop eating and serve the food. Bridget tells Sofia she can't help herself as she loves scones. The group moves on to the final stage: The Fairy Frolic. It’s a maze that the fairies go through to reach the Pixie Cup Flower, dip their wands in a officially earn them. Chrysta tells Sofia she loves the makeover. Sofia notes that she also forgot about their mission and they still don't know who the thief is. Chrysta tells Sofia she'll go first to find out who it is. After Chrysta gets going, Sofia finds a tunnel with a plate next to it. The plate has a scone with Blueberry Butter on it. Remembering what Snoozle said earlier, Sofia instantly realizes who the thief is: A certain someone who loves scones. She then climbs into the tunnel. Meanwhile, Chrysta has completed her turn and passed the Test. Suddenly, she and the Sugar Plum Fairy get trapped in vines. Sofia climbs out of the tunnel and tells Bridget she can come out now. Bridget is the thief. Sofia tells them she figured it out as all the clues pointed to her. Bridget admits that it's all true: She always wanted to be a real Fairy, but the Sugar Plum Fairy failed her just because she wasn't acting like the other Fairies. The Sugar Plum Fairy defends herself, as it wasn’t the fairy way. Bridget then drains the Pixie Cup of it's magic. Chrysta breaks free and frees the Sugar Plum Fairy. After Sofia gives her her Enchantlet back, Chrysta defeats Bridget and returns the magic to the Pixie Cup. However, the Fairy Frolic was damaged. Chrysta figures she failed, but the Sugar Plum Fairy is impressed because she saved the flower and she realized it doesn’t matter if Chrysta acts different from other fairies. Sofia also says Bridget deserves her wand too. This surprises everyone including Bridget herself. The Sugar Plum Fairy then lets Bridget put a wand in the Cup as an apology for failing her just for being different. She then gives wands to everyone who took the Test even Sofia, who the Sugar Plum Fairy knew all along was a human Princess. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Chrysta *Yvette Nicole Brown as Sugar Plum Fairy *Gabriella Graves as Flurry *Liliana Mumy as Bridget *Kevin Michael Richardson as Snoozle *Madeleine Curry as Etheria *Rachael MacFarlane as Mother Fairy Transcript Gallery Undercover_Fairies_7.png The Mystic Isles Undercover Fairies Sofia Amulet.jpg Sofia Wishes To be A Fairy.jpg Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 1.jpg Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 2.jpg Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 3 Spying.jpg Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 4.jpg Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 5.jpg Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 6 Flower.jpg Undercover_Fairies_9.png Undercover_Fairies_10.png Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 7.jpg Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 8.jpg Undercover_Fairies_11.png Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 9.jpg Undercover Fairies Sofia Fairy 10 Wand.jpg Undercover_Fairies_12.png|That's My Chrysta Trivia *Moral: It does not matter if you are different. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:The Mystic Isles Arc